farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2009-10-15
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – October 15th Transcript = Howdy Farmers, this is Mark Scaggs, I want to welcome you to the FarmVille Farm Report. This is our first podcast so Ill keep it light and easy. First thing we want to do is say thank you to everyone who plays FarmVille every day. You know we really appreciate all the players, we love seeing pictures of the beautiful farms that everybody creates, all the FarmArt everybody puts together, you know especially like reading comments on peoples blogs and maybe their video blogs, about how they love the game and what they like doing. We are just really happy that everybody is enjoying the game. I want to tell you a bit about the background of FarmVille. Now FarmVille is created in five weeks by a super team of developers at Zynga and is released 8pm on June 19th. We thought we were going to have a quiet little friends and family task but what we found out is that 4 days later a MILLION people were playing the game… it blew our minds! Which is so thankful and happy that everybody enjoys the game. So thanks a lot again. Now, the "coming soon department": we got some great features coming out for everybody, now its rolling out up on Halloween here so you can expect to some Halloween art that you can put inside your farms there. Be really cool, some really great stuff, I saw it today. We also have, coming soon, somebody who might see the opportunity to fertilize your friends farm, we wanna see how many people like that feature, see if its fun for everybody. And just to know we typically release new art and new features uh twice a week, you know, usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so stop on by and see, you know, the new stuff in that game each of those days, be the first on your blogs to see it and tell all your friends about it. Now if you havent had a chance to do so yet, I recommended that you stop on by the game. You can find it by going to Facebook and searching in the search box for FarmVille. Or you can go just go straight to farmville.com and click on a link that we have right there on the frontpage that says "play on Facebook". Now the last thing that I want to do is I want to wrap up today's PodCast with a tip from the FarmVille Farmers Almanac. Here it is: you know the more neighbors you have in the game, the more coins and experience points you can earn, it's that simple: it will help you to level up, help you get access to new gifts and new crops, all the fun stuff. Alright, that's it, that wraps up the FarmVille Farm Report today, my name is Mark Scaggs, have a great day and Ill see you on the Farm. = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts